A Positivo
by Kuroneko1490
Summary: Draco pude ser un poco acosador, pero solo un poco, su curiosidad está justificada, ya que su materia favorita es Criaturas Mágicas.
Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y a WB, yo solo he escrito esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Este One Shot Participa en "Festival TOP!DRACO 2016" Festejado por las paginas I** _ **Love BottomHarry**_ **y** _ **We love Drarry.**_

 **Nota de la Autora:** Este Fic no está revisado ya que no tengo beta, faltas de ortografía, redacción y gramática son mías y solo mías, así que ustedes me disculparan, ya que soy nueva en esto, ah y recuerden soy malísima en los resúmenes jajaja.

 **Resumen:** Draco pude ser un poco acosador, pero solo un poco, su curiosidad está justificada, ya que su materia favorita es Criaturas Mágicas.

Hay días en los que me siento un poco acosador, justo como en estos momentos, lo puedo ver disimuladamente desde mi asiento en el gran comedor, Harry es pequeño no debe pasar de los 1.60, quizá por ello es que vuela tan rápido y es ligero como una pluma, esta comiendo tranquilamente un bollo de crema, sin prestarle atención a la chica que se sienta a su lado y la que parece que le está contando algo importante, ya que gesticula delicadamente, al parecer no cuenta con amigo alguno que sea su cómplice, ya que siempre se encuentra solo, o charlando cosas sin importancia con algún compañero de casa, tiene una expresión aburrida la mayoría del tiempo, su pasatiempo favorito es meterse con Weasley, ¿Y quién no lo haría? El tipo es de un temperamento explosivo a quien divierte hacerlo estallar, yo lo he hecho muchas veces, burlarme de él y su amiga sabelotodo, quien por cierto es hija de muggles.

Potter a apartado los trastos de sus alimentos, puedo verlo retirarse del comedor, es una señal de que ira a la biblioteca, donde al parecer pasa todos sus ratos libres, he descubierto que a Harry le gusta leer, ¿Cómo lo he hecho? bueno nosotros no tenemos una mala relación, nos saludamos cortésmente cuando nos topamos por "casualidad" en la biblioteca todos los martes y jueves después de clase o el almuerzo, pero nunca hemos mantenido una larga conversación, incluso ahora que es mi pareja en herbologia, materia que al parecer le causa dolor de cabeza (Y en la que yo siempre obtengo las mejores notas) nos limitamos a repartirnos los deberes y cada quien por su lado, lo alcanzo a mitad del pasillo, va a paso lento disfrutando de la vista.

Potter- saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, alza la mirada ya que le saco casi una cabeza de altura, hace una mueca que he de suponer es una sonrisa y saluda.

Malfoy- su voz es ligera y ronca, es una bonita y masculina voz, nunca lo he escuchado alzarla, siempre habla en el tono correcto según la etiqueta, porque Harry es Hijo del Conde James Potter, un vampiro, y a quien solo he visto una vez, ya que al ser menor de edad no me es permitido asistir a las galas nocturnas a menos claro que sea en nuestra mansión, El Conde contrajo nupcias con una bruja, una muy talentosa, aunque es hija de muggles es una bruja al fin y al cabo, es por ello que Harry es mestizo, al parecer las debilidades típicas de una vampiro no se aplican en él, pero lo que me da curiosidad es saber si tiene colmillos y bebe sangre como muchos rumoran, aunque nunca le he mirado la boca fijamente, es cuestión de educación- Vas camino a la biblioteca?- al parecer ha intentado llamar mi atención hace rato, ya que me perdí en mis pensamientos, asiento con desgana, y es verdad tengo trabajo que adelantar en posiciones en la cual soy muy malo.

Cada día siento que Snape, pierde más y más la paciencia conmigo, simplemente no se me da mezclar ingrediente- le respondo, Harry hace un sonido chistoso con la lengua y asiente al parecer me comprende, quizá sea mi oportunidad de averiguar algo más sobre él, ambos ingresamos a la biblioteca y titubeo un poco, puede que sea demasiado atrevido seguirle y sentarme a su lado, pero el chico parece no importarle y me hace un espacio en la mesa que ha elegido.

Hablamos un poco más sobre los profesores, Potter no parece tener problemas en el colegio incluso en Herbologia sus notas se encuentran entre las aceptables, carraspeo para llamar su atención, lo cual no logro hasta la tercera ocasión- Potter, quizá te suene demasiado atrevido lo que te voy a consultar, bueno, mi materia favorita es la de Criaturas- a cada palabra voy bajando la intensidad de mi discurso, Harry me mira interrogativamente, pensara que soy un idiota.

¿La clase que da el gigante?- suelta con desagrado, bueno Hagrid es algo extraño pero es un buen maestro, en algunas ocasiones, me siento un poco ofendido de pronto, algo debió ver Potter en mi expresión la cual le hizo cambiar de actitud- No te ofendas pero Hagrid no es de mis personas favoritas, es un buen tipo y es amigo íntimo de la familia, y lo respeto en el colegio como profesor, pero soy algo quisquilloso con mi origen- prosigue con excusa, bueno, en eso le entiendo el profesor Hagrid es algo… entrometido cuando se trata de criaturas, siento enrojecer de pronto, mis orejas se sienten calientes.

Bueno, en ello tienes razón- derrotado le doy la razón- Olvida lo de hace un momento- sonrió en son de disculpa.

¿Qué quieres saber?- suelta de pronto mientras extiende su pergamino, lo miro boquiabierto, bien no me esperaba esto, él acaba de afirmar que odia que se entrometan en su origen, aunque bien podría ser mi única oportunidad de satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Perdona si sueno grosero pero me causa una casi obsesiva curiosidad ¿Tienes colmillos?- le señalo mis incisivos para dar énfasis a mi pregunta, el solo alza una ceja, al parecer cree que soy un idiota y de nuevo ahí esta esa sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Colmillos?- y hace la misma pantomima que yo. Abre su boca y ahí están- ¿estos?- un poco más largos que lo normal que aun con la boca cerrada no se notan, tiene una ligera curva y son puntiagudos, sin saber porque acerco mi dedo índice a su boca y acaricio uno de ellos, la acción nos ha congelado a ambos, pero aun así no lo aparto, siento una leve opresión cuando muerde suavemente mi dedo ,el entorno se siente pesado de repente, el aire abandona mis pulmones, y siento un olor dulzón, se aparta de mí y se centra de nuevo en su pergamino, al parecer solo me ha afectado a mí ese momento.

Me siento perdido- me escucho decir en voz alta, y Harry me mira culpable- disculpa.

No es tu culpa- suspira derrotado y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos- esto es una maldición- suelta de pronto, lo miro confundido, parece al borde del llanto, nunca lo he visto de esa forma, tan descompuesto.

De cierta manera si, invadí tu espacio personal- ofrezco y él sonríe débilmente- Solo por morbo y curiosidad- finalizo sin mirarlo.

¿Qué querías saber?- los deberes quedan olvidados por nosotros.

¿Sinceramente? Eh escuchado rumores, muchos rumores, ya sabes, tus padres y tu núcleo mágico es algo que me causa curiosidad, ya que puedes convivir con nosotros, como un mago más, pero uno de tus progenitores es un vampiro, la idea de poder convivir con un vampiro es sumamente atrayente, tu personalidad también aporta mucho a esta curiosidad te eh estado observando desde hace mucho y …- me corto de repente y lo miro asustado, y ahí está de nuevo esa maliciosa sonrisa- ¿Qué me hiciste?- Me escucho preguntar, Harry chasquea y cambia a una aburrida expresión.

Eres el primero que logra controlarse antes de irse de lengua- se rasca la mejilla aburrido. ¿Controlarse? Me confesé como una estúpida chiquilla enamorada, me siento tan irritado por ello.

Eres un idiota- respondo enfadado, el me mira y alza los hombros, es sumamente retorcido al parecer.

No, no voy por el mundo succionando sangre, eso es sumamente asqueroso, y por lo cual discuto a menudo con papá, sinceramente no sé qué le vio mi madre a ese tipo, es demasiado simple, casi no lo vemos, duerme todo el día, solo convive con nosotros en la cena, imagino que ellos tendrán sus momentos más tarde lo cual no quiero enterarme, soy mas mago que vampiro, lo cual me causa muchos problemas, porque aún tengo sangre y habilidades de vampiro, uno por ejemplo es el que acabas de experimentar, muy útil en ocasiones, pero también tengo defectos muy molestos- lo miro confundido- Al parecer muy pocos "olores" me atraen, más bien elijo a mi pareja de acuerdo a su tipo de sangre, por lo cual debo olerlos muy de cerca o morderlos para saborear su sangre.

¿Y no puedes simplemente preguntarles?- me mira asqueado.

Oh claro, es de lo más normal preguntarlo en una cita, oye me gustas un poco pero quiero saber si puedes gustarme vas ¿Cuál es tu tipo de Sangre?- vaya defectos que tiene este chico, con malicia me acerco a su rostro.

Es A positivo, fue una linda declaración pero no me interesa, gracias- Harry me mira incrédulo y posteriormente le golpeo la nariz con los dedos y me aparto, puedo ver que la broma lo ha enfadado, podría matarme con la mirada- Bueno vale, tú me has gastado una broma también puedes relajarte- Enfadado recoge sus cosas, se pone de pie, me mira sobre su hombro y sale de la biblioteca, bueno, eso había sido interesante.

Toparme con Harry todos los jueves en clase de Herbologia empezaba a volverse incomodo, al parecer el chico era rencoroso, después de obtener un Trol en el último ensayo compartido eh empezado a enfadarme, así que lo espero pacientemente escondido detrás de un muro del largo pasillo que va a las mazmorras, escucho unos pasos y me asomo precavidamente, llevo haciendo esto los últimos cuarenta minutos, y en esta ocasión he tenido éxito, viene con un andar lento y medio extraño, ya es cuando pasa bajo una antorcha me doy cuenta de que viene cojeando con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y algo mojado con un extraño color gris en la mejilla, me planto frente a él con los brazos cruzados y da un respingo, hasta que se da cuenta de que se trata de mí, se detiene y me mira con una expresión de desagrado, tiene un moretón sobre la ceja izquierda y el labio partido, al parecer tenía un corte en la mejilla que la pomada ha cerrado.

Ahora no Malfoy, estoy severamente enojado- cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y se planta frente a mí con una expresión que intimidaría si no fuera porque parece que fue arrollado por un horda de ogros, sin poder contenerme empiezo a carcajearme, lo cual solo ocasiona que se enfade más e intente pasar de mí, sin perder el tiempo lo detengo pasando mi brazo por su cintura y lo siento tensarse, quizá de dolor.

Oh, pobre Potty, pero mira si te han rajado la cara- les he hablado poco sobre mí al parecer, si bueno quizá ya sea un poco tarde para presentarme, pero de seguro ya me conocen, ¿Y quién no lo haría? Soy Draco Malfoy, el honorable hijo mayor de una honorable Familia Sangre Pura, para desgracia de mi "Honorable" padre, fui seleccionado en la casa de Rowena, al parecer no estoy lo suficientemente retorcido para ser una astuta serpiente, tengo dieciséis años, soy sumamente inteligente, y mi pasatiempo favorito es recolectar información sobre criaturas mágicas, pero si hay algo de lo que si estoy orgulloso de haber heredado de mis ancestros, es mi ironía y desagradable manera de demostrarlo.

Tch, eres realmente molesto Malfoy, vomita tu queja y revuélcate en ella, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-Harry se aparta enfadado, se para frente a mí de una manera sumamente adorable, recuerden que casi le saco veinte centímetros de altura, hay que admitirlo, el muchacho es valiente.

Pues mira que te ahogare en mi vomito Cara Rajada- al parecer el apodo lo enojo aún más- Estoy hasta las narices de tu comportamiento infantil por una pequeña broma, tu manipulaste mi mente con tus hormonas para hacerme decir estupideces y mira que mi mundo no se derrumbó.

Oh diablos, me esperaste aquí por tu estúpida T en herbologia – perdió su postura y empezó a andar nuevamente Y no son hormonas subnormal, no voy a perder mi tiempo explicándotelo.

Tengo unas ganas terribles de romperte los lentes- al parecer la amenaza me ha salido muy estúpida por que rompió a carcajadas.

Pues has fila, Ronald lo acaba de hacer, ¿tu sabias que la sabelotodo es su novia?- Pero que le pasa a este idiota, en un momento estamos discutiendo y luego ya estamos con los chismorreos… espera dijo que Ronald le rompió los lentes.

¿Te peleaste con Weasley? ¿Acaso estás loco? Le llegas casi al ombligo- ouch parece que la altura es un tema delicado, me ha lanzado un hechizo punzante, me empiezo a sobar el brazo afectado- bueno vale, oh señor de las alturas- ouch de nuevo, empecé a esquivar los ataques lo mejor que pude hasta que lo sujete entre la pared y mi cuerpo para poder quitarle la varita. Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos casi abrazados cerca de la esquina con una tenue luz, si bueno fue muy romántico y eso, me encantaría decirles que nos besamos y de repente salieron chispas, para luego sentirlo derretirse en mis brazos y que él paso los suyos alrededor de mi cuello y que de repente nos enamoramos, pero no, no paso eso, la señora Norris nos descubrió, tenemos 40 días de detención por acciones indecentes y amorales en una honorable institución, al parecer estábamos casi desnudos escondidos tras una gárgola, nuestros padres han sido notificados, para consolarme me he repetido miles de veces que al parecer mi altura ha determinado que soy el activo en esta "relación", Harry esta tan enfadado que ha intentado morderme en diferentes ocasiones, quizá no fue buena idea hacerlo justo antes de las llegada de nuestras familias ya que solo ha servido para confirmar los estúpidos rumores.

Mi padre se ha deshecho en disculpas frente al Conde y su encantadora esposa, mi padre tiene de valiente lo que yo de diplomático, mi madre me ha mirado con desaprobación pero me ha susurrado bajito que he elegido bien, ¿no les había contado? Aquí en nuestro mundo, al menos para las familias de elite, anunciar una relación (como al parecer nosotros lo hicimos) es sinónimo de matrimonio, tengo suerte de que Potter me guste un poquito, y quizá puede ser que a Potter le interese un poco también, bueno al menos no se ha quejado mucho mientras somos sermoneados por no poder mantener nuestros "candentes y hormonales cuerpos de adolescentes" según el director, la madre de Potter solo ha sonreído y acariciado su cabello dándole tranquilidad.

Bueno Harry ya nos había comentado que le interesaba alguien del colegio, pero siempre ha sido tan reservado con estas cosas que nunca nos imaginamos que lo haría de esta manera, ¿Lo ves cariño? - Harry se ha cubierto el rostro de repente mientras se ruborizaba, ¡AJA! Estaba en lo cierto- Solo no se descontrolen demasiado- esta bruja es demasiado encantadora, me agrada.

Claro, Draco nos ha hablado muchísimo de su hijo- espera, eso no es verdad miro a mi padre sorprendido, oh no, ahora esta su expresión de "besémosle el trasero tienen mucho dinero"- Estamos tan contentos de que esto se haya formalizado- Bueno no les alargo mas el cuento, estuvimos siendo avergonzados por nuestros padres otras dos horas, después de despedirse y felicitarnos nos han dejado hay nada más, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno, al menos te puedo dar un beso para cerrar con broche de oro esta estúpida situación – me escucho quejar, Harry a mi lado parece tan aturdido que ni me respondido- ¿Potter?

Sabes que esto ya se volvió oficial ¿Verdad? No pareces muy preocupado -me mira fastidiado, y entonces sonrió.

Bueno, tu tampoco ¿De qué le hablaste a tu madre de mí?- Y entonces él sonríe, es una de las pocas sonrisas genuinas que le he visto y hace que parezca un asqueroso Griffindor.

Que eras una persona narcisista, pedante, entrometida y grosera- se encogió de hombros- y que por alguna extraña razón, me causabas una asquerosa necesidad de morderte ya que eres A positivo- Y bien, Harry quizá sea extraño, pero al menos creo que el Potter de mi Universo es sumamente adorable.


End file.
